twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Joneses
The Joneses are contestants who made their first and so far only appearance in Twisted Metal 4. They have yet to appear in other Twisted Metal games. Twisted Metal 4 Info Meet the Jones family: There's Ralph, wife Meg, son Mitch and kid sister Tammy. "We're just like any family you might have as neighbors," says Ralph. "We believe in ethics, morals, and doing things together." On the weekends they all like to get into their trusty seventies vintage station wagon and go blow things to bits. Ralph feels that Twisted Metal Torunaments have brought the family closer together. He drives most of the time and Meg gets a real kick out of launching missiles. Pretty soon young Mitch will get a turn at the wheel. This is all too exciting for Tammy. She just rides in the back seat and screams her guts out. A trio of devastating homing missiles is the family wagon special weapon. *''"We, the Jones family, would like to say to our fans out there-- and there's lots of ya-- that we're thankful for your support! And will try to meet all of yous, so we can say thanks much. And we'll visit ya, and... probably stay for a while 'til... uh... we, uhh... y'know, move on and visit someone else. Yep, that's it from us to you good people out there in Fan Land!"'' Voice actors/actresses: :Ralph: ?? :Meg: Lani Minella :Mitch: ?? :Tammy: ?? Vehicle Type: '1979–1991 Ford LTD Country Squire Family Wagon '''Handling: '''3/5 '''Armor: '''2/5 '''Speed: '''3/5 '''Special Weapon: '''2/5 :'Hornets: The Joneses launch three strong homing missiles which causes heavy damage on an opponent. 'Info and Ending:' Trivia *Mitch has the Twisted Metal III logo on his shirt. *They are a parody of the Griswalds from the film series. *The Joneses is first vehicle to have more than two drivers,second being Cousin Eddy. *If you pay close attention to Calypso's ending, once he and Sweet Tooth become trapped in the ring and the ring falls to the ground below, Mitch is the one who picks up the ring, implying that he then put it on and thus became the new master of the contest. A hint would be the Twisted Metal III shirt that he wears, his true desire was to run Twisted Metal. This would also mean that the Joneses did survive in their ending or that Mitch survived during the time Calypso competed in the contest. *Mitch also bears a resemblance to Sweet Tooth when he was a boy in the opening intro of the game. *As far as likability and social skills goes, the Joneses are highly annoying, mainly due to Melvin becoming very irritated of hearing their wish, and later in their ending (with Sweet Tooth as their driver) which ultimately got them killed. Furthermore, it might explain their frequent traveling. *It's possible that the Joneses have no home, and instead are either living in their car or they live in different people's houses as stated in their bio. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles Category:Females Category:Males